


Minor Demons and Thai Food

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Demons, Domestic, M/M, Short, Summoning, Texting Conversation, Thai Food, dating Magnus bane, frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus texts Alec whilst dealing with a little demon work. Just something short and not so much fun for dear Alexander. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Demons and Thai Food

**Alexander, if you're stopping by this evening please be advised there will be a demon in the living room. -Magnus 6:32pm**

**But don't worry, it's only a minor demon. -Magnus 6:33pm**

**He might be over 7 feet tall and radiating purple fire that may or may not scorch the ceiling but it's totally fine. -M 6:35pm**

**Nothing I can't handle. -M 6:36pm**

**Can you pick up some Thai on your way home? -M 6:47pm**

**..... -M 6:50pm**

**The demon may or may not have caused the couch to implode. -M 6:51pm**

**You weren't fond of that green sweater you left on the chair were you? -M 6:58pm**

**I swear I'll replace it. -M 6:59pm**

**Alexander, I may have overestimated my pentagram drawing skills just a bit.. -M 7:06pm**

**Did you leave your bow here? -M 7:08pm**

**...**

**.....**

**MAGNUS?! -Alec 7:10pm**

**...**

**.......**

**Darling don't forget the egg rolls. -M 7:11pm**

**....**

Alec crashed through the apartment door, seraph blade blazing in his hands. His eyes darted around the room searching for signs of Magnus's "minor" demon. There was nothing. No demon, no leftover smoke that usually lingered from the summoning spell. Not even charred wood from the the couch Magnus had said imploded. 

What Alec saw was his warlock boyfriend lounging on a perfectly whole couch, petting Chairman Meow. 

"Magnus?" Alec slowly lowered his blade and looked expectantly at the warlock. 

"I told you- minor demon. He was gone before 7. I just wanted you to come by early." Magnus flashed a cheeky grin his way. "Did you bring the food? I'm famished!"

Alec let out a loud groan and stalked into the bedroom. Sometimes dating a warlock was seriously frustrating. 

 

 


End file.
